The Kiss
by JK5959
Summary: After a phone call from her agent telling her that she's landed a role in an upcoming movie, Bella celebrates the good news. B/E AH AU One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**If anything in this story sounds familiar, it was not my intention. This story just came to me one day. Also, the summary of the movie Bella will be in is also made up. If it's actually a real movie plot, then I was not aware of that. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

BPOV

"Why haven't I heard anything yet, Rose?" I asked, defeated.

"Don't worry, honey. They'd be crazy not to cast you." My best friend, Rosalie, tried to sound reassuring in an effort to comfort me, but it was of no use.

For the past week in a half I was going crazy with anticipation. I had auditioned for a role in an upcoming movie, with a very renowned director. Having only done some commercials and a few TV stints, I was reluctant to believe that I would actually land the part. But my agent assured me that I was perfect for the role.

Ever since I was five I've wanted to be an actress. And little by little, over the past few years, I was beginning to think that I had chosen the wrong career path. I had moved to L.A. as soon as I graduated high school, and after being out here for six years, I was slowly getting discouraged. Perhaps I should have become a doctor like my mother wanted.

I leaned back in the leather booth of the club with a sigh, downing my fourth shot of the night. Rosalie insisted that I get out to take my mind off things, but it wasn't helping. All I could think about was the movie. I knew I was great for this part. The movie was gritty and edgy, and, although it was a small indie film, it was sure to be a huge success. I just knew that this would be the turning point for me. That is, if I actually got the role.

Rose gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed my hand. "Come on," she said. "You need to dance."

"No." I shook my head adamantly, pulling my hand from her grasp. I wasn't in the mood.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips were a tight line on her face. "Don't make me hurt you Isabella Marie Swan."

I rolled my eyes at her, but got up all the same. I knew that when she used my full name like that she meant business.

"That's better," she huffed, pulling me along.

Rose had been my best friend since birth. We grew up together, practically glued at the hips. We never went anywhere without the other. So, when she applied for colleges in California, no one was really surprised. We were that inseparable. I was grateful for her being here. I honestly didn't know how I would have survived without her. Life as a struggling actress was tough, and not something I could have handled alone.

I followed Rosalie onto the dance floor, overly conscious of my lack of clothing. I'm normally a very modest person. Give me jeans and a t-shirt any day of the week. But my beautiful, blond bombshell of a friend always insisted on dressing me up like this.

I was wearing a very short black dress with thin spaghetti straps, and three-inch heels. The dress gave my breasts a little boost, and clung tightly to my body. I felt like I was on display in the barely there dress.

Honestly, it wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be, but I still felt slightly uncomfortable in the outfit. Rosalie had a hard time understanding that I was not as gorgeous as she was and that not everyone likes outfits like this. But, then again, she always thought she knew best when it came to things like my wardrobe and love life. And I had to hand it to her, she was an expert on clothes and men.

We danced by ourselves, ignoring any and all guys who tried to worm their way in. It was girl's night only, and we weren't having any of that.

We were on the fifth song when I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I reached into my clutch bag and pulled it out, recognizing the name on the screen.

_Alice_. My agent.

I gulped and glanced up at Rose. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Alice."

I stood there frozen, just staring at my phone, the small screen glowing, taunting me. This call would either change my life, or shatter my dreams.

"Answer it, Bella," Rose urged me gently.

I flipped it open and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" My voice was shaky and weak and my stomach was in knots. I felt like I was either going to throw up or pass out.

"Hold on Alice. I can't hear you." I motioned to Rose that I was heading outside. The music in the club was too loud to have a proper conversation.

"I'm just going to pay our tab. I'll meet you out there," she called, as she made her way to the bar to settle up.

I nodded, pressing the phone to my ear and holding my hand over my other one in hopes of drowning out the noise.

Outside the noise was a dull hum. The thumping of the bass from in the club, the bouncer, and the few stragglers were the only indication that anything was going on inside.

I took in a huge breath to calm my nerves. "Okay, Alice. Go ahead."

My heart was pounding so loudly, I could hear the blood rushing through my ears.

"Bella, you got the part!" she screamed. I flinched and reflexively jerked the phone from my ear for a split second.

"It was between you and two other girls, but when the director saw your audition, he fell in love with you."

"W-What?" Did I just hear her correctly?

"You got the part. You start shooting in Chicago in a month."

"Oh my God! Are you serious, Alice? You're not messing with me are you?" It would be extremely cruel of her to play this kind of trick on me.

"Of course I'm serious. Now go celebrate and meet me at the office tomorrow at 11:00. We need to go over your contract."

"I will." I was smiling so hard that my cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"Congratulations, Bella. I knew you'd get it."

"Thanks Alice. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and stuffed it into my bag. I began squealing and jumping up and down in my excitement. I realized that Rosalie was still in the club and I had no one to share the news with yet. I felt amazing. Carefree and light; like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I had the strangest feeling that everything would now fall into place. I needed to share what I was feeling with someone. But who?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man near the club turn around at the sound of my giggling.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the amusement clear in his tone.

Without even a moments hesitation I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him to me, kissing him eagerly.

He was momentarily stunned by the action, but I soon felt him soften and then deepen the kiss. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me into his hard chest. I secured my hands in his soft locks, and boldly plunged my tongue into his warm mouth. The kiss was soft and strong, and his lips were setting mine on fire. My world was beginning to spin.

_My God, this man could kiss._

The thought that this was undoubtedly crazy flickered through my mind, but only for a split second. I wasn't going to let my mind ruin this incredible moment. I needed someone to share my accomplishment with, a way to release my excited energy somehow, and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not that he was complaining.

His hands gripped my hips as our tongues continued to wage war on one another. I lightly nipped at his bottom lip and he moaned and shuddered against me. And just as quickly as I had engaged the kiss, I abruptly pulled away. I was lightheaded when I pulled away and needed to hold onto the stranger's arms in order to remain standing.

I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, as mine was pressed firmly against his.

I looked up at him, ready to apologize, but was momentarily stunned by what I saw. His pale skin was flawless, his features chiseled to perfection. His eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen, and they danced with the passion from our kiss. His hair was a beautiful bronze color, and it was tousled and messy. Most likely, that was my fault. I just couldn't control my wandering hands.

I cleared my throat and made to step away from the God before me, but he wouldn't release his hold on me. He smiled down at me as the blush swept across my cheeks. I noticed Rosalie off to the side, gaping at me wide eyed.

"Sorry about that," I said, breathlessly. "But I really need to be going."

I reluctantly removed myself from his arms and began walking toward Rose. I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist before I got too far. The shock that I felt at his touch startled me, and I gasped, though I don't think he heard me.

He tugged lightly on my arm, bringing my attention back to him. His warm smile was slightly curved up in one corner, causing me to go weak at the knees. Luckily, I didn't fall.

"What, you're just going to kiss me and then leave without giving me your name?" he asked.

His voice was hypnotic, silky and sweet, like warm chocolate. I had to resist the urge to steal another kiss.

I shyly bit my lip and lowered my eyes, looking up at him through my lashes. "I'm afraid so," I said, and turned away from him.

His hold on my wrist loosened, and as I pulled away, his fingers trailed along mine, sending fire dancing through my veins. I shook my head, ignoring the sensations that this strange man brought out in me.

I linked my arm in Rose's and said, "Let's go. We need to celebrate."

She smiled brightly at me, realizing that I had said _celebrate_.

She looked over at the man behind me and said, "It looks to me like you already did."

I ducked my head trying to hide the blush, as I pulled her down the sidewalk, ignoring her giggling.

"I'm Edward, by the way!" the green-eyed God called to me.

I looked over my shoulder at him and saw that he was rooted to the spot, waiting expectantly for my name.

I gave him what I hoped was a sexy smile and said, "Thanks for the kiss, Edward."

* * *

One month later I was in Chicago preparing for the movie. Rose had insisted on coming with me. I told her I would be fine on my own, but deep down, I was happy for her company. I would be here for about four months shooting the film, and I needed some family with me. Alice was going to be visiting, but it wasn't the same. She was just my agent.

Since Rose was a writer, she didn't need to be home or in an office. She had a very flexible job that could bend to her needs, and luckily, it didn't matter where she worked from.

We were currently in the apartment the production company rented for me, preparing for my first day of shooting. I was thoroughly nervous, never having been on a film set before. Not only that, but today I would be meeting my co-star. I was anxious to meet the man who would be playing my love interest. It was going to be difficult getting close to someone I didn't even know, especially when the cameras were rolling.

Speaking of getting close to someone I didn't know, my mind drifted back to Edward. Ever since that day I haven't been able to get the kiss off my mind. It was positively mind blowing. Easily the best kiss I had ever had. Why the hell didn't I tell him my name or give him my number? Not that he asked for my number.

I had gone back to the club a few times after that with Rosalie, hoping that I might run into him again. Unfortunately, I never did. And there was no way that I would be able to find him in L.A. Chances were he didn't even live in L.A. Knowing my luck he was probably just visiting.

As I lay on my bed I remembered the way his hands felt on my body and the way his skillful tongue fought with mine, easily beating it into submission. I didn't realize until now, but he had smelt of honey and rain. Coupling that with his sexy voice, I unconsciously breathed a ragged moaned.

"Thinking about the kiss again?" Rosalie mused.

My best friend's voice shook me out of my daydream and I quickly got off of my bed, trying to busy myself with preparations for my day ahead.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rose," I said, trying to act innocent.

I went to my dresser and rummaged through my jewelry box for a pair of earrings. Rose was leaning against the door jam, her arms folded over her chest. Her face told me she didn't believe me. I averted my eyes from hers and began doing my makeup, forgoing the search for earrings.

She walked over to my bed and sprawled herself over it. "You may be an exceptional actress, but you can't fool me, Bella Swan. I know you, and I know that this Edward fellow has gotten to you."

I sighed, turning myself around and leaning against the dresser. "I can't seem to get him out of my mind."

"I know. I share a wall with you. You call his name out in your sleep." She winked at me and I blushed furiously. I forgot that I talked in my sleep.

"That bad?" I asked, nervously. Because I knew exactly what types of dreams I had been having about Edward.

She nodded and began to laugh, as she moaned, "Edward, oh, Edward!"

I threw my eyeliner at her but she swatted it away.

I groaned in frustration at my stupidity. "I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I just give him my name? If I did, maybe he would have asked for my number. Or I should have asked for his," I mused.

"Wow," Rosalie breathed. "He really has gotten to you. You never ask for a guys number."

I gave her a defeated look but managed to crack a smile. "You have no idea how amazing the kiss was."

She shook her head. "I still can't believe you kissed a stranger. That _definitely_ is not like you," she said, getting up from the bed and heading toward the door.

I shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? You were still in the club, and I needed to channel my excitement somewhere."

She rolled her eyes at me and left the room, her laughter echoing in the hall.

"Now get ready. You need to leave in ten minutes," she called to me.

* * *

I was sitting in the cab, the driver winding his way through the chilly streets of downtown Chicago. I gazed out the window, not really taking anything in. I was thinking about my co-star I would be meeting today. All I knew of him was that his name was Anthony Cullen and that he was relatively unknown like I was.

I didn't know what he looked like and all I was told about his acting career was that it was non-existent. Apparently, the director had seen him on the streets and thought he was perfect for the role. There was no need to look at other actors, because when he came in to read lines, he nailed it immediately.

The movie is about a young, struggling musician with a heroin addiction, and his devoted girlfriend and her fight to bring him back. As he falls deeper into the abyss it only strengthens her will to keep him alive. She is a brave woman determined to bring back the man she fell in love with, even when everyone else seems to have given up on him.

The cab came to an abrupt stop in front of an old brick apartment building. It was roughly four flights with fire escapes trailing up the sides, and graffiti littering patches of the walls here and there. I paid the man and exited the car. There was a large man at the front of the building. Most likely he was a body guard or something. He asked to see my ID, and once he was satisfied that I was indeed Bella Swan, he let me through.

The bottom floor of the building was gutted and transformed, with one half looking like a loft and the other a studio. I guessed this was where most of the filming would be done. There were a few people near the loft area but I couldn't make out any faces.

"Great, you're here." I turned at the sound of my agent's bell-like voice.

"Alice, thank God." I didn't feel like doing this alone. I needed her here for moral support. I was afraid she wouldn't make it today.

She beamed a radiant smile at me and gave me a quick hug. "Anthony's already here. He's over there with the director and casting director. They want you guys to go over a couple of scenes together."

I breathed in a shaky breath, but nodded. "Alright."

"That should be all that you'll be doing today. Tomorrow you'll actually start shooting."

She grabbed my hand and began leading me to the small gathering of people.

There were about five people total and they were all sitting around, talking amiably, when Alice interrupted.

"Here she is. You guys can get started now."

Alice was pulling me along so quickly that I couldn't get a handle on my feet. I ended up tripping over a rather large wire, stumbling slightly. I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my upper arms, righting me as I fell into the owner's chest. I looked up, ready to mumble my apologies when my breath caught.

I was looking into a pair of very familiar, striking green eyes. It was Edward. The very same Edward that I was thinking about not twenty minutes earlier.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open fractionally. Once the shock had worn off, his eyes softened and his lips pulled into a smile. My lips instinctively did the same.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was slightly breathless and his hands remained firmly clasped around my arms.

I nodded mutely, unable to utter a word.

Someone cleared their throat and Edward quickly dropped his hands.

"Bella, this is Anthony Cullen. Anthony, this is Bella Swan," Alice said; her eyes darting from me to Edward, I mean Anthony.

What the hell was his name? Did he lie to me? Why would he lie to me about his name?

He held his hand out to me. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Bella."

When my hand touched his, I was once again met with that same spark that I felt the first time we touched outside the club. I knew he felt it too, because I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"It's nice to meet you too," I responded flatly.

I knew I was being cold towards him but I was a little peeved that he lied about his name. Not that I should care. I mean, I did kiss him out of nowhere and didn't even have the decency to give him _my_ name. But still….

He gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it and turned away from him to introduce my self to the director and everyone else.

"Hello Mr. Johnson. Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. I look forward to working with you."

He chuckled lightly. "No thanks required Ms. Swan. You're exactly what I was looking for, for this film. I have no doubt in my mind that you and Anthony here will make this movie what it is meant to be. And please, call me Cooper."

I smiled, flattered by his words and faith in me. "Alright, but only if you call me Bella."

His deep laughter filled the air. "Agreed."

He then proceeded to introduce me to the remaining people.

"This here is the casting director, whom you know, Jack Braison. Jack's assistant, Heidi." He gestured to a woman in her mid forties, with curly red hair and way too much make-up.

I nodded. "Hello."

"And this is my assistant, Jimmy. Smart kid - fresh out of college. Wants to be a director some day."

Jimmy was young, no more than twenty-three, with short jet-black hair, glasses, and acne.

"Hi Jimmy," I said.

He mumbled a hello and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Now, if you two will excuse us for a moment." He motioned to _Anthony_ and I. "You guys get to know each other while the rest of us discuss some business."

The two of us were then left alone to our own devices.

I went and set my bag and coat on one of the chairs and turned back to Anthony.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, the muscles of his forearms pulled taut. This caused me to notice how snug is white t-shirt was on his body, his muscles prominent through the thin material. I shook the quickly gathering, and very inappropriate thoughts out of my head.

I walked passed him and settled myself on the edge of the bed.

"So your name's Anthony, huh?" I tried not sound like I cared, but I think he could tell that I was bothered by it.

He laughed and plopped down next to me.

"Actually," he said, "It _is_ Edward. My middle name is Anthony, but I'm using it as a stage name."

I smiled in spite of myself. "Oh," was all I could say.

I felt his elbow nudge me softly. "Did you think I lied to you about my name?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"At least I told you my name, _Bella_." His tone was teasing, but I felt a surge of guilt sweep through me.

I glanced up at him and saw that he was staring intently at me. "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have just kissed you like I did."

His voice was low and husky when he spoke. "Don't be sorry. I'm not." His eyes were smoldering as they burned into mine.

Suddenly, his gaze dropped to my lips, and I felt him move closer to me. His face lowered, his mouth hovering just an inch from mine. And just before he closed the distance someone called to us.

"Anthony, Bella, you to ready to do some scenes?" Cooper's low baritone voice reverberated off the walls, startling us.

We both pulled away from each other and stood up before anyone came into view.

"I think we're ready, Cooper," Edward answered. He looked to me in question. "Are you ready, Bella?"

"Definitely," I answered, though I felt a little shaken at the moment.

Cooper clapped his hands together. "Great! Let's start with the kissing scene."

I gulped, apprehensive to be doing this in front of everyone, especially since Edward and I sort of had a history, albeit a small history. This man had been haunting my thoughts and dreams for the past month and I was certain that I wouldn't be able control myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile. But it quickly vanished before anyone else could see it.

"Okay, you two will start at the end of the bed. Bella will have her back facing it, while Edward stands in front of her. You both profess your love for one another in the scene. This is the kiss that leads to the love scene. I want you two to let the _kiss_ lead _you_. Just see where it takes you."

That was all the instruction we got. We were just supposed to wing it. I had read the script a dozen times, so I knew this particular scene didn't have any lines, save for two.

I nodded and moved to the foot of the bed. Edward situated himself in front of me, his hands resting at his sides. Though, I could see them clenching and unclenching in anticipation.

Once everyone was settled in seats Cooper called, "Action!"

Edward closed the small space between us in an instant. He placed one hand at my waist, his long fingers wrapping around and teasing the skin under my shirt. His right hand grazed up my arm to my shoulder and I shuddered. He smiled knowingly at me.

Spurred on by him, I hooked my finger in the belt loop of jeans, pulling him closer to me. He gasped at the sudden movement and his warm breath blew across my face. I inhaled his sweet scent, tasting it on my tongue.

I moved my left hand over the planes of his stomach and up his chest, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck. His fingers began trailing up my arm slowly. Upon reaching my hand he unhooked it from around his neck, and, closing his eyes, placed a gentle kiss on my palm. He breathed in deeply and his eyes slowly opened. They bore into mine, and the need and longing in them caused a soft moan to pass through my lips.

His breathing was ragged now and I saw his eyes shut, as they rolled back in his head. He was fighting back a moan himself.

Leaning in, his lips teasing my ear, he whispered, "I love you."

I knew this was only a line from the script but it sent a chill up my spine none-the-less.

I leaned up on my toes and placed an open mouthed kiss on his Adam's apple, my lips lingering for a little longer than necessary.

"As I love you," I hummed against his skin.

His hands came up and rested on either side of my face, as he brought his lips crashing down on mine, gentle but urgent. My eyes closed instantly and I lost myself in the kiss, in Edward. I could feel an underlying need laced in the kiss as his mouth moved eagerly against mine. I parted my lips to breathe more of him in and he took that moment to slide his tongue in. With my finger still curled around his belt loop, I grabbed the back of his neck with my free hand to deepen the kiss.

His hands fell to my waist and he grasped my hips, guiding me to the bed. His hand came up to cradle my head as it made contact with the mattress. My legs were parted slightly and he moved his knee in between them, before pressing his body firmly against mine. He brought my left leg up, hooking it around his back. He slid his hand over my knee and up my thigh, applying pressure as he went along.

My hands roamed over his muscular back, as his fingers danced their way up my side. He slipped his hand under the hem of my shirt placing it on my stomach. I gasped into his mouth at the skin on skin contact. He slowly moved around to my back, tickling the skin with his fingers.

He pulled away to trail his lips along my jaw to just below my ear. "Bella," hwhispered.

It was too low for anyone else to hear, but I knew that was his intention. The whisper was only for me. But before I could respond his mouth came roughly back to mine, devouring my lips.

I pushed my body back up into his and we both moaned into the kiss, losing ourselves in the moment. As he pulled away he sucked lightly on my bottom lip sending a pleasurable feeling throughout my entire body.

"Perfect!"

The booming voice startled us, as we completely forgot that we weren't the only ones in the room. Edward leaned away and rolled off of me. We both sat up quickly. I felt the heat on my face, but I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or the kiss. I looked over at Edward, wearing the same shade of red that I was.

"That was brilliant you two. Great chemistry. And our casting director over here was concerned that you two wouldn't have any. Shame on you Jack! You should have more faith," Cooper teased, nudging the man with his shoulder.

I was vaguely aware that everyone besides Cooper was staring at us wide eyed. Heidi looked slightly breathless as she fanned herself with some papers. And poor Jimmy tried to discreetly adjust himself.

Cooper's commanding voice got my attention once again, "I think that's all we need from you two for today. We'll see you tomorrow at 7:30 sharp."

Everyone filed off the set soon after Cooper had left. Alice was still staring at us, a large smile on her face.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," she said, her eyes darting to Edward.

I slid off the bed and walked over to my stuff. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Alice." I kept my gaze down, not knowing if I could ever look her in the eye again, and threw on my coat.

When Alice was finally out of sight Edward came up behind me, turning me to him.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away, Bella." He raked a hand through his glorious hair, causing some of it to stand straight out.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not." I gave him a bashful smile and picked up my bag.

"Really?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Really."

He paused for a moment and that beautiful crooked smile of his flitted across his face.

"Well, then can I take you out some time?" he asked.

I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his.

"I'd like that, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
